


how simple life is

by demigodbeautiies



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, Healthy Relationships, I cannot fucking emphasise how soft and goopy this shit is, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Soft sex, your honour theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigodbeautiies/pseuds/demigodbeautiies
Summary: It felt like his whole body had turned to melted honey, sticky and deliciously sweet. It was something he would never get enough of.-Alex and Henry are in love. That's all.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 131





	how simple life is

**Author's Note:**

> This is just so disgustingly sappy and fluffy more than it is smutty. Like the tone shift from all the other 18+ content I've written is IMMENSE. 
> 
> And yet I really, really enjoyed writing it! It felt very nice to do and I'm very proud of it! So I hope you also enjoy <3

> _How simple life is. We buy a fish. We are fed._ _  
> __We sit close to each other, we talk, and then we go to bed._
> 
> _  
> _Supper by Garrison Keillor

* * *

Alex woke up from his midday nap with a weight on his chest that hadn’t been there when he’d fallen asleep. 

“Henry,” he said.

It wasn’t a question, and it hadn’t been said to get his attention. It was mostly just a belated reaction to the fact Henry was there; a name falling from his subconscious to point out that yes, it was Henry. 

There was a chance Alex was still half asleep. 

“Hello darling,” Henry replied, tipping his head back to look him in the eye. Alex blinked to clear the sleep from his eyes, lifting the back of his head as he looked down to catch Henry’s eyes.

“Did you fall asleep?” 

“Mm, no,” he said, shifting atop Alex’s chest, “You just seemed comfortable. Thought I’d join.”

“Comfortable where I was, or comfortable to lie on?”

“Both, really.”

Alex laughed. The sun hadn’t set, yet, but it was getting close to it. His hand had made its way to Henry’s hair without him really realising it, carding through the short crop of it gently. It wasn’t long, but it was getting to the point where Henry would think it was long, and in desperate need of a hair cut. Either way, Alex liked it. 

When Henry kissed him he wasn’t surprised, exactly, but in the slow post-sleep haze that still covered him, it took Alex a long moment to realise just how much he had been missing it. He hummed against Henry’s mouth; an invitation to kiss him deeper that he took gladly. 

A hand on Henry’s hip tugged him closer absentmindedly, and they both moaned quietly, synchronised in that, too. 

“Love,” Henry murmured, and then he was pushing himself up and over Alex to straddle his stomach. He still kissed him as he moved, lips never leaving him for more than a second. Alex groaned, eager to be kissed back into the mattress, practically melting onto the bed. 

“Baby-”

“Can I fuck you?” Henry whispered. Alex blinked his eyes open, startled out of the brief haze that came with each kiss. 

“Yeah,” he murmured. Henry smiled. 

And yet, he didn’t move. He just leant forward to kiss him, and kiss him again. Alex hummed, not at all upset with this turn of events.

But a flicker of excitement - small and slow, but still definitely there - had started to smoulder in Alex’s chest when Henry had asked. As much as he liked kissing him, being kissed, there was _want_ , now. A sharp want for something more. 

“Still gonna fuck me?” he said, voice quiet against Henry’s mouth. He could see when Henry pulled back that he was rolling his eyes, but then he was pushing his chest away from Alex’s anyway. 

Alex watched him stretch over the bed to grab the lube dropped on their nightstand. He could feel his thighs twitching as he held himself up, and he smiled. It was such a tiny thing for Henry to be so comfortable atop his waist that he’d rather stretch as far as he could as opposed to move off him. 

“Love you,” Alex said when he returned to his upright position above him. Henry blinked. 

“Love you too,” he said. 

Alex’s face scrunched up with a smile that Henry mirrored. As far as Alex knew or cared, that little moment of perfect synchronicity made being in bed with Henry all that much more perfect.

When Henry fingered him, it felt like satisfaction. 

He had shuffled down the bed to lie on his stomach. He had kissed his hip, and then his thigh, before pressing slick fingers into him with practiced ease. As much as Alex was sure he’d enjoy any orgasm Henry gave him, he would be happy if it was just this for the rest of the night. Henry, touching him, more intimate than anything else. With every kiss he pressed against his skin, every stroke of his fingertips inside him, he avoided Alex’s cock, and that was just fine.

He felt fingers brush against his prostate and moaned, quietly, softly, so unlike the desperate, ragged things that were usually pulled from his mouth. With each slick press of Henry’s hands, he felt just a touch more loved, and that was something he hadn’t thought would be possible. 

“This one’s flavoured like passionfruit,” Henry noted, absentmindedly, breaking the quiet that had fallen over them. Alex lifted his head to look down at him incredulously, and Henry only raised an eyebrow. 

“Are you planning on eating me out?” he asked. Henry shrugged. 

“I wasn’t going to, but I can if you want.”

“No, I just meant- why does it matter what it tastes like, then?”

“I just thought you’d want to know,” Henry offered, but he was already laughing, like he did realise now just how ridiculous of a thing to point out it had been. Alex rolled his eyes, dropping his head backwards against the pillows once more. 

“I don’t _not_ want to know,” he said, finally. Henry chuckled. 

“So do you want me to eat you out?” 

“Not really,” Alex said, after a moment. “Like, fine, if you do want to. I’d rather just have you fuck me.”

“I can do that,” Henry murmured, and with one final kiss to the skin of his thigh, he pulled his hands away and shifted until he was knelt between Alex’s spread legs. 

He felt his breath catch in his throat as Henry pushed into him. They hadn’t used condoms since their third consecutive STD test had come back negative, but it was still intense to feel all of him, so completely. 

“Fuck,” he managed, breath coming shallow and fast, altogether suddenly a touch too overwhelmed. 

“Are you okay?” Henry asked. His arms were shivering where they had locked at either side of Alex’s head, and he could relate.

He nodded, though, hand reaching up to touch the soft skin of Henry’s wrists. Henry didn’t move, waiting for Alex to say something, anything. 

“Alright,” Alex said, after a short second. Still tense, but ready for whatever Henry would give him. “You can move.” 

“Are you sure?” he asked, “You’re still so- so tight-”

“I’m fine-”

“I don’t want to rush you, or-”

“Henry,” he said, clapping his hands on Henry’s face. “Henry. Baby. Fuck me.”

“Stop being so annoying,” Henry chided, but Alex just laughed. 

“What are you gonna do about it, then?” he said, “Gonna spank me, daddy?” 

He had been so far from serious when he had said it, but Henry wrinkled his nose up, fierce displeasure written all over his face.

“I will pull out, don’t even try me,” he said, and Alex grinned beneath him, surprised with how fond he felt, even with Henry threatening to leave him high and dry. 

“Not a fan of that?” 

“Not even slightly.”

“Yeah, it wasn’t hot,” he replied. Henry smiled, and rolled his eyes. 

“If you really want to-”

“I don’t,” he cut him off, eager to put a stop to _that_ before it became an actual thing. Lest he have to hear Henry say the word _daddy_ while his dick was inside of him.

“I want to make sure your needs are met, darling.”

“Then _don’t_ make me call you _daddy._ ”

“I’ll have you note that _you_ started it-”

“Henry,” Alex said, and he laughed, a beautiful sound that Alex would never get tired of hearing. Never in his life.

“Shall I get back to it?” Henry asked, and Alex nodded. 

He reached up his hands again to link his fingers behind Henry’s neck. When he pulled him back into a kiss, it tasted like sugar. 

Henry wrapped a still slick hand around his cock at the same time as his hips began to move. Each brush of his hips and hands were steady, thorough, and the perfect kind of slow. Exactly what Alex needed.

“Oh my god,” Alex moaned, with each stroke of Henry’s hand. It felt like his whole body had turned to melted honey, sticky and deliciously sweet. It was something he would never get enough of. 

He was used to coming in a rush of endorphins and pent up energy, but today his orgasm was slow. 

He let out a quiet moan as Henry worked him through the tingling sparks of pleasure that were no less intense, with his hand tight on him. He kept moving steadily, not at all in a rush, and his hips kept moving to work Alex through it, to keep him coming. 

“Love you so much,” Alex gasped, blinking rapidly to clear the spots in his vision as Henry finally let go of him. He was spent, and soft, and twitching with tiny sparks of oversensitivity. 

“Want me to stop?” Henry murmured. Alex only shrugged. 

If he was being honest with himself, there was every chance that he would do whatever the fuck Henry asked him to. Not because he wanted to be _obedient,_ not tonight. But rather, because he wanted to give him every good thing he deserved.

Henry flushed when he told him as much, but pulled out anyway, readjusting himself until he was sitting atop Alex’s thighs. Alex watched him reach a hand down to touch himself with a sigh, and there was love filling the spaces inside himself he didn’t even know he had.

“You’re amazing,” he said, and Henry smiled. He kept smiling when Alex repeated it, telling him he was _gorgeous_ and _beautiful_ and _so fucking loved, baby_. 

Henry’s orgasm came with Alex’s name soft on his lips. Not violently, but thoroughly, trembling where he perched above him, with cum falling onto Alex’s stomach like paint on the most intimate canvas. 

When Henry kissed him, it made Alex feel the same way he felt when he came home from a long day, only to see Henry had already made him dinner. It felt the same as each time Henry brought lunch to him at the library without him asking. The same as it felt when he opened his eyes blearily at 6 am to see that Henry had brought him coffee, with one sugar, and cinnamon. 

It was nourishing, like every other thing Henry had done for him since they had first met. 

“We should make dinner,” Henry said, finally, and Alex nodded. 

“Together?” he asked. 

He was thinking about every night spent with Henry cooking side by side. 

It was _their_ apartment, and it was _their_ kitchen, and as much as he loved the times Henry pressed him up against the countertops and kissed him until his brain was hazy and fragile as peach skin, ready to bruise - 

Most of all, what he adored was the hours spent doing nothing more than chopping onions. 

He would peel carrots while Henry stirred something atop the stove. They’d make something with wine, and steal sips between them both, and pretend they hadn’t when the other asked. They’d kiss each other softly while the dishes steamed, and then eat together, and fall into bed again later, too tired to do anything but rest. 

Henry’s arm around his waist tightened briefly, and Alex could tell he was thinking the same thing. But he just nodded against Alex’s shoulder. 

“I’d really like that,” he said - 

And Alex was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> The poem from the start, and the general vibe I was going for was Supper by Garrison Keillor, which is one of my absolute favourites. I'd really recommend reading it in full if you get a chance!
> 
> Comments and Kudos always appreciated! Feel free to shout about FirstPrince with me on tumblr @ americanbeautiies


End file.
